Do You Love Me?
by Moarte in Extaz
Summary: Kagome feels like her and Inu Yasha's now serious relationship is being greatly damaged by Kikyo. As soon as Inu Yasha hears anything of Kikyo, he drops everything else. Meanwhile, Naraku has been trying to find a weakness that would would get to InuYasha
1. Racing Through the Woods

:: **_Disclaimer_** ::

I do _**not**_ own Inu Yasha, even though I wish I did.

* * *

**__**

::_**Story Info**_::

In this fanfiction, Inu Yasha and Kagome are together, as a couple. Kagome doesn't know if they will stay that way, however, even though they both love each other very much. She feels like Kikyo is a huge threat to their happiness, because everytime Inu Yasha hears any little thing that may remind him of her, he will drop everything else, no matter how important it is, and rush straight into that. Kagome feels bad for feeling this way, but has really been thinking about it. More of the sotry unfolds as you read on through. Also, This does involve other things that hazard their relationship. Read, Review, Enjoy!

* * *

**__**

**_Chapter I_**

**__**

"Inu Yasha! Wait! I'm not as fast as you!" Kagome drastically tried to dash after the much more capable half demon as he raced through the deep and thick woods of the "Forest of Forbidden Souls", as the natives who lived in the village that was just a short walk away from the woods itself called it. It had been named for the disturbed and troubled souls of the undead that cried here looking for things or memories that could never be found again.  
  
'Today Inu Yasha had promised me that we both could rest,' though Kagome. 'But of course anything that had to do with souls would make him start all up about Kikyo. I thought that he promised me that we wouldn't waste time chasing her around like this anymore.'

* * *

  
  
::**_FLASHBACK_**::

It had been a long, emotional and meaningful kiss, the kind that she had secretly longed for from him all along. It was the kind that she would watch on the sweet yet unreal romance movies that her and her friends would go and see at drive-in movies or just the plain theater together. It all seemed so unreal as Inu Yasha's strong, demonic arms gently released her fragile and slender body frame away from his masculine one.  
  
"Inu Yasha…I…" she had no clue what to say…she…  
  
"Kagome…"  
  
She looked up at him and they both leaned forward and dived back into the romance of that wonderful kiss. His strong hands slid gently down to her untouched breasts and gripped her left one but…gently. She was surprised…but happy. She had always---

  
::**_END_**::

* * *

  
  
"Kagome!" Inu Yasha yelled back at her from a distance ahead. "What the heck's taking you? Hurry up!"  
  
"I'm coming, Inu Yasha!" she sighed as she hurried along to catch up with her sometimes not understanding, but loved boyfriend. 'He told me that night that he didn't care about or need her anymore…if he does he could just tell me…I wouldn't get mad…'  
  
"Kagome! We have to hurry up! Lets get a move on, here!" Kagome sighed. 'Even if he did, it's not like he would ever tell me…'


	2. Watching for Weakness

::_**Chapter II**_::

'I do not understand this…' Naraku thought to himself as he watched Inu Yasha and Kagome hurry through the woods of the Soul's Forrest. He had been watching them for quite some time, trying to figure out just what Inu Yasha's most vulnerable weakness would be.  
  
The entire thing with the lost souls haunting the gloomy forest was of course not true. Naraku had simply started a rumor stating that a small child had once wandered into the forest one night, trying to search for his mother who had entered the forest much earlier who had gone into pick berries for their dinner's desert and had not been found till days later. The young child was found lying there dead and pale as ever. Troubled powers and souls were sensed there when a miko had been asked to see if she could sense anything. Of course, the villagers believed it and it spread throughout the small settling as fast as any gruesome rumor would. It didn't take a demon to do that.  
  
Naraku had taken the hood of his disguise off and his long locks of black hair were caught in gusts of windy breezes that settled throughout the forest. The wind was quite possibly the most blood-chilling suspense there. He ran his fingers silently through his long, dark hair.  
  
'Inu Yasha…he seems to care for this human girl. Interesting. Maybe then, it is possible to get more "help" from Sesshomaru after all.' He thought, as he watched Inu Yasha take her hand and gently lead her through the frightful woods. He didn't let this get his guard up, though. This was the miko who was able to greatly damage he, Naraku. He would most certainly put this situation into serious consideration as far as to how he would handle it.


	3. Simple Comforts, Deep Thoughts

::**_Chapter III_**::

It had already began to get dark. There was no way that Inu Yasha and Kagome would ever be able to get out of it within the next twelve or fifteen hours. They would just have to wait until the morning. Inu Yasha sighed. He really did love Kagome – but Kikyo would not stop haunting his mind. He didn't know if it would ever stop.  
  
Kagome had said that she was going to go and take a quick bath by a nearby stream that they had found. She had said that she was just going to go and rinse off quickly, but he still told her to be careful. With all of the supernatural dangers they had they also still had to watch out for average troubles of traveling, such as animal attacks or robbers.  
  
He sighed and laid back on the small pallet-bed Kagome had made for them to rest on. It was very soft, made of soft animal furs that they had bought from a nice woman back in one of the villages they had passed through before. Inu Yasha had thought it better to not buy anything unless Kagome needed something for a health ointment, but Kagome insisted that they should buy it for plain comfort. Now, he had to agree with it. It did feel better than leaves and pine straws. Heck, anything felt better than leaves and pine straw.  
  
He thought to himself about these simple things as he drifted off into sleep. He did not sleep long.


	4. Awaken Elsewhere

:: _**Chapter IV**_ ::

Kagome awoke in a beautifully decorated room. She had no idea what or whose room it was, though. She tried to recall what had happened. She had started to undress to get into a spring and rinse all of the sweat from walking off of her. She stepped into the water…and fell. She remembered falling, but could not seem to remember how or why she did. She could not recall any pain at all, only drowsiness. She didn't understand it at all.  
  
'Oh no!' she suddenly thought to herself. 'Inu Yasha won't be able to find or detect any of the Shikon Jewels without me there!' she had to find a way out! But…how? She looked around once again.  
  
The room didn't look as though it was locked. So, she could just walk out. But, what if there were traps? It would be completely stupid to just walk out! That would only get Inu Yasha and her into even more of a fix than they already seemed to be in. It didn't look like the place she was in was even being watched over, though. She took a deep breath.  
  
She began to stand up. But only began to, for once she did, she got immensely dizzy and could not help herself as she tried to get back to being level headed. Her legs failed her and she sank back into her bed.  
  
'Great,' she thought to herself. 'This has to be Naraku! He's the only one that to my knowledge has the power to do something like this! What will I do..?'

* * *

  
Naraku watched as Kagome panicked about her kidnapping. It was all too simple to take her in, she had her mind completely open at the time. Women were too easy to manipulate. It didn't take a second for his miasma to get to her mind and take over her consciousness. He doubted that she even saw his invisible attack coming. He smirked silently to himself.  
  
He had simply been standing in one of the entrances to the next room. He planned to keep this opening invisible to her at this time. She couldn't see the door, much less anything inside the room itself. All far too easy to set up. Now for Inu Yasha.


	5. A Dream Too Real

:: **_Chapter V_** ::

Inu Yasha instantly awoke. He had had a horrible dream…

* * *

  
  
:: **_DREAM_** ::  
  
"I don't understand!" Inu Yasha yelled in frustration. "Why aren't we out of this stupid forest yet?"  
  
"Inu Yasha, please don't be like that!" Kagome asked. He knew that she didn't like to hear him get annoyed, but sometimes he just couldn't help it. "Look, since we've been in the forest so long, it can only mean that we'll get out sooner!" She tried to raise his optimism about this.  
  
I guess your right," he began to admit. "It still ticks me off though!"  
  
"I understand. It is frustrating being stuck in such a freaky place for so long." She herself had been getting quite annoyed all along. She didn't exactly like the woods anyway. Or, at least not these kinds.  
  
Inu Yasha had just turned around to keep walking on, but heard something behind him. Along with Kagome gasp. He quickly turned to face anything that would dare to take her away from him – but nothing was there. Neither was Kagome.  
  
:: **_END_** ::

* * *

  
When he looked to the side to see Kagome for reinsurance of her safety, she wasn't asleep beside him. She wasn't even there. Naturally, he panicked. He immediately dashed to the spring that she went to rinse off at. Nothing. No Kagome.


	6. Stupid Assumption

:: _**Chapter VI**_ ::

Kagome hadn't noticed – but she was still naked. She felt completely humiliated! Somebody – probably Naraku – had stalked her over to a stream, watched her undress, manipulated with her and then carried her off! God, just thinking about it made her get all sick! People in the Feudal Era really had a lot of nerve!

* * *

  
  
Naraku smirked as he watched Kagome go through a realization, that was, in a way, quite humorous. She was taking everything as a total rape. That, of course, was the funny part of it all. Naraku would never waste his time on a girl such as Kagome. And especially with sex. It would simply get in the way of all his plans. And especially with things that have happened.

* * *

  
:: **_FLASHBACK_** ::  
  
"Naraku-sama…Please, give up your search. For me?"  
  
Naraku looked into the eyes of the only woman that he had ever truly came to love, came to care for. He nodded. He would stop his search for the Shikon Jewel for her. He would do anything for her…Anything.  
  
:: **_END_** ::

* * *

  
Naraku shook the images and visions of those memories out of his head. They were ones he never wanted to remember.  
  
He stood and walked into his bathhouse. He sighed and took a look into the mirror. He closed his eyes as he splashed calming, cool water onto his face. He shook his head as he began to walk to his room. This wasn't like himself. He would go and lie down, then, after a few hours of sleep he would be fine. Just fine.


	7. A Hard Decision

:: **_Review Response_** ::  
  
Thanks so much for taking the time to review me! ' Here's my responce to each reviewer:  
  
**Vixey** _Good story so far. I like the plot you have going. It's just that the chapters are WAY too short. :(  
_  
Thank-you! I'm really glad you like it so far. I noticed that about the chapters. You see, I did have this all pretty and stuff on MicroSoft Word, but, my computer is really screwed up, and, I couldn't open this uo. Normal Word Pad is messed up, too. So, when my friend, Ghina, reviewed one of my other stories, she had reminded me of it. So, I got it on Note Pad, and edited out all the unneeded html stuff and redid a little bit of it. I could have sworn they were longer ...o.o'  
  
**Yumi's Twin-Kagome** _Wicked Sweet Story! It Totally Rocks! So Can You Udate Soon?  
_  
Thanks for reading and reviewing! And, yes, since everyone is reviewing this one, I'll make this story my first priority on I'm probably gonna have these updated at night, I'm nocturnal o.o'. So, keep reviewing, and I'll keep writing!  
  
**Tanapopochan111** _this is an uber good story! i love it! please update!  
_  
Yay! Thanxies for your feed back, and, for reading! I'm happy that you liked it! ' Like I said to Yumi's Twin-Kagome, This is my first priority on this site. I'll update as much as possible!  
  
**Inuya Gurl 2488** _i am lovin this fic! where's the next chapters and who is Naraku thinking of. your a brilliant writter! i have read fanfics a long time. gone through severl different name but i am still known for giving the honost truth to the writters so they csn improve their work. believe me you are doing great so f_ar. you are one of the few.  
  
Inuya Gurl 2488  
  
Wow! Thanks so much! That's so nice of you! Thank-you very much for the encouragement. I usually have ideas simply come to me, so, This story is going to have different little twists. I'm trying to slowly work the flashback that Naraku had in with this, whcih I know how I'll do, I just need it to happen latter on. Keep reading for more!  
  
Thank-you all so much for these reviews, and, your encouragement. It's really nice. ' I hope you all keep reading, and, reveiwing!  
  
:: Melena Estaine ::

* * *

:: **_Chapter VII_** ::  
  
Inu Yasha was completely enraged! Why shouldn't he be? His Kagome was gone! This just proved that they should have never stopped! Why ddi he let his guard down like that? What was he thinking? God, she could be anywhere! What could he do? Look for her, of course! But, where the hell could she have gone?  
  
"Kagome!" Inu Yasha yelled, trying to see if he could get any response. Nothing. "Dammit, Kagome!" he yelled her name out, even louder.  
  
"Your missing your lover," Inu Yasha turned to his left, as he felt a chilling gush of wind. "Kagura! Is Naraku behind this? What has he done with Kagome! Where the hell have you creeps taken her? Answer me, now!" Inu Yasha was enraged!  
  
"_I_ didn't do anything with her," she gave him a disguisted look. "What would _I_ want with _your_ woman? Disguisting!" She flicked her fan, as her words went easily and fluent out of her glossy-painted lips.  
  
Inu Yasha highly disliked Kagura, but, deep down, he did know she was attractive. He hated her more than almost anyone else, however. Ecxept for Naraku. Damn his soul to hell where it came from!  
  
"_You_, meaning _you_! I know Naraku has her! Where is he at? Tell me!" He didn't have time to hear her play around by literalcy. He wanted the straigjht facts as to Kagome's status, and he sure as hell would get them, no matter what.  
  
"Oh?" she had a slightly surprised, yet sarcastic, look to her mascared eyes. "But... what about Kikyo? Aren't you already searching for her?" she smirked as she giggled playfully. The look on his face as she spoke amused her greatly.  
  
"Damn you!" Inu Yasha cursed her. What would he do? He had to find them both!  
  
"Your taking your frustration out on me? Don't waste your time, now. You don't know how long Kagome might have." Kagura always seemed to pbey Naraku, yet, at the same time, use simple things to allow him to have just the smallest disadvantage. She would do anything to be freed. "Honostly, you ungrateful mutt," she sighed," you really should be thanking me. I've told you so much as to where your precious little Kagome is." With this, she whipped the decorative, yet magical, feather from her black hair, and, with a gust of wind, escaped from sight.  
  
Inu Yasha rushed on after her for as long as he could. She did have a point. He could always go back for Kikyo. Soon, however, he lost sight of her, and his pace slowed. He couldn't even pick up her scent.  
  
"Dammit!" he thought aloud. "I have no way of knowing where Naraku has her!" He sat down under a large oak tree, till he heard a rustle in the grass from behind him.  
  
"Inu Yasha..."

* * *

  
  
:: **_Author's Notice_** ::  
  
Hah! I wrote within a day! ::proud of self:: ' So, is this any longer? Hope so! Review, I'll write!

:: Melena Estaine ::


	8. Planning Orders

:: Review Response ::

  
Halfbreed Kagome

-eye twitching- hurry up-.- other than that good job...i wonder what does happen to Kagome...hm  
  
Ohhhh I made people curious! ((lol)) Thanks, and I know. I'm slow. --'. Hey, at least I'm updating at all. o.O

  
cheyanne

it was good  
  
Yaynessity! I'm happy you likeded it.

  
Yumi's Twin-Kagome

Wicked Sweet Twists! They Rock! Update Soon So I Can Get More! Hope For More Twists & Kagome & Inuyasha Goodness.  
  
Thanks again! ' I'm glad you kept reading! Don't worry, I'll keep adding twists into it.

  
angelXofXpeice

Keep om writing and could you make the capters a tad bit longer?

  
I'll keep writing, if you people keep reviewing! ' I know, chapters are short. -.-' I'll try to update them maybe two at a time or something like that. I'm putting them up one a day ((usually)), so, at leats its not like once a week or something o.O.

  
PisxiePam

Oh my gosh!! You have a really good story here!! Please Please update soon and could youmake your chapters a little bigger I mean they are really relaly short. If you update like 4 short cahpters at a time that is ok but if you update one really short chapter than that really stinks. I really like your story and how you pulled a problem that is a constant conflict. That is that Inuyasha likes Kagome but he still can't get his mind off of Kikyo. That is a major conflict and I like what you did with it!  
  
Thankxies! I'm really glad you liked it this much! Once agin.. Yes, I kow their short. I'm trying to work on that. I sware, their really longer on NotePad ((lol)). Thanks for the compliments! Keep reading! '

  
Pinayazngrl

Inuyasha better make the right choice... i can't wait till u update again dis story is great  
  
Yay! Thanks for reading and reviewing and liking! o.O I'll update once everyday, so keep reading it!

  
peeweepal

i loved i cant wait till u finish it  
  
Thank-you! I'm planning on this being a longer type of fanfiction, so, keep with me on it!

* * *

  
:: Chapter VIII ::

  
Naraku sat on the side of his bed, listening to what Kagura had seen of Sesshomaru. He knew that she had been going to him. He didn't tell her that he knew. On the contrary, with the way things had suddenly turned around for Inu Yasha, he was using their little "relationship" towards his advantage.  
  
If he could get Sesshomaru working with him again, he would be able to improve his already in the leadchance of defeating Inu Yasha. He already had Kagome on his castle grounds, and, Inu Yasha was completely helpess to that, or, whatever else Naraku chose to do with her.  
  
"He agreed to meet with you tomorrow, so that you could go over with him what you have in mind," Kagura finished with.  
  
Naraku nodded, and sipped some of his hot tea that Kagura had brought to him.  
  
"...what are you planning?" Naraku looked towards her, slightly shocked that she had asked. It wouldn't harm him to tell her. He smirked at her curiosity whcih she seemed unable to contorl at the moment.  
  
"With Kagome in my power, Inu Yasha is helpless to her safty. I already own the advantage, completely. With Sesshomaru, it would only gain me power."  
  
Kagura nodded, but continued, "So, he isn't needed? Why do you even wish for him to be with us, then? If it is extra for us to do, why do it?"  
  
"You would be doing it for me, and I would be planning on the next move to take. It doesn't strike me as "extra". Your not doing anything to keep you busy." Naraku had stood, and had began walking out into the hallway. "If you by any chance meet with Sesshomaru again, find out where he'll be, and, I'll meet him." With those orders, he disapeared itno a different coridor.

* * *

  
:: Author's Notice ::  
  
There's our eight chapter. I'm really thankful for all the reviews! Keep them coming, I'll keep updating. Also, I'm adding chapter nine along with this one. I don't know how much I'll be updating after I get my report card. x.x' My english grade isn't exactly an A... I'll get to that when I get to that point, though. Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
eien,  
  
Melena Estaine


	9. The Tears of a Phantom Priestess

:: **_Chapter IX_** ::  
  
"...Kikyo?" Inu Yasha gasped as he saw her emerge from the woods.  
  
"Inu Yasha," her eyes were so solemn, as they always had been. Inu Yasha always remembered how sad her eyes had always looked, so emotionless. Yet, they always had something about... A yearning, maybe? That what he had always guesed. They seemed to long for emotion.  
  
"I have come..." she looked as though she was having trouble saying whatever it was.  
  
"If you've come to kill me, your out of luck! I'm not gonna let you defeat me, Kikyo!" Inu Yasha snapped at the one he used to love and care for so much. Now, she was only an enemy, along with so many other people he cared nothing for.  
  
A sad smile came to her face. "No, nothing like that, Inu Yasha."  
  
"What then! If your going to bother me, get out of my way!" He needed to find Kagome. It was tearing him apart yelling at her like this, but, there was always more time to catch up on this. Like Kagura said, he didn't have any idea how much time he had to go and find Kagome.  
  
"I've come to settle this arguement between us." Kikyo saw Inu Yasha tense, and place his hand on the Tetsiaga. "As I've said, not by fighting." The same smile spread through her lips, so sad, so yearning. "I love you, Inu Yasha."  
  
Inu Yasha gasped. "All this time... you've beentryign to kill me, though! Why are you just now... telling me how you feel..." Words couldn't come close to describing how shocked he was. It all seemed like a strange dream, that he should have forgotten when he woke up.  
  
"I'm sorry I haven't admited to you before now," she looked back at him. "Everything is confusing to me. You must try to understand."  
  
"Kikyo... all this time..." he became slightly hushed. "I don't know what to say..."  
  
"Say that you love me," her eyes became glossed with emotion, and the tears streamed down her cheeks.  
  
"Kikyo..." Inu Yasha glanced up at her, with a slight smile on her face. "Kikyo, you mean very much to me. I-----"

* * *

:: **_Author's Notice_** ::  
  
cliffhanger. Read, review, or, you don't find out what happens.


End file.
